


Be still my foolish heart

by daredeviltrash



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Surprise cameo at the end - Freeform, let valkyrie and sam interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredeviltrash/pseuds/daredeviltrash
Summary: Steve and sam have a reunion scene during the final battle in endgame.





	Be still my foolish heart

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was dumb that tony got a reunion scene with someone he lost but steve didn't. I wrote this because of spite and my own wish fulfilment. Also title is from hozier's almost (sweet music).

Steve's body hurt like hell. He was sore all over and he was pretty sure he fractured a bone or two. Regardless of his pain and exhaustion he still struggled and got back on his feet. It was probably a foolish move to take on an army by himself, but Steve didn't care. He had to do this for everyone who lost their loved ones. He had to do it for Bucky. For Wanda. T'challa and Shuri. Sam.

He tightened the shield on his arm and began to walk towards the threat. He could almost hear his past self saying "I can do this all day" as he took one painful step after step. Then it happened. He heard static coming from his comm piece and then a muffled voice. He stopped in his tracks.

"Cap? Can you hear me?" the voice said.

Was that… Was that Sam?

A beat.

"Cap it's Sam. Can you hear me?"

It was Sam! Steve almost couldn't believe it. It was his Sam coming back to him. Was he okay? Was he with everyone else?

"On your left."

Steve saw a glow to his left and turned. He saw a portal of some kind. Out of it walked T'challa, Shuri, and Okoye. T'challa nodded his head. Steve took a deep sigh of relief. At least his newfound friends made it out.

Then he heard the familiar sound of a jetpack and he looked towards the sky and saw him. He saw Samuel Thomas Wilson flying out of the portal. Steve couldn't keep his smile hidden. His best friend made it back! Steve wanted to scream and shout but he knew he couldn't. As soon as he saw Sam, more portals started opening. He looked around and saw more heroes pour out including Wanda and Bucky. He knew some of the heroes, others he didn't. All he truly knew was that they were all battle ready as they lined up behind him.

Steve took one final deep breath and turned to face Thanos' army. He shouted the word "Avengers!" as loud as he could and called to Miljnor. A quiet hush fell over the battlefield as he whispered "assemble".

Sam really hoped that things wouldn't be awkward between him and Steve whenever they joined up after this battle. It all started a few weeks ago in one of the shitty hotel rooms the pair and Natasha were staying in. They had just got done eating some disgusting tasting takeout. Natasha had went outside to take a call and Steve and Sam were just sitting down talking. Sam made a lame joke about the food and Steve just laughed. But this wasn't a normal "that was kind of funny" laugh. No this is one of those Steve laughs where he closes his eyes and you could see his eyes crinkle and Sam just blurted out those 5 words.

"I'm in love with you."

He didn't mean to say it at that point. It's just that Steve looked so pretty when he laughed and they've spent the past few years together. Feelings were going to happen eventually, right?

Steve stopped laughing and looked at Sam. He squinted his pretty blue eyes in confusion.

"What?"

Immediately after that Nat came in and told them they had to head to Scotland ASAP.

After they helped rescue Wanda and Vision, Thanos happened. Then Sam turned to dust and now here he is in New York fighting aliens with a ton of people he doesn't even know.

_ Well this is what you signed up for when you agreed to follow Steve _ Sam thought to himself as he shot at another grey looking monster.

Sam did somersaults and flips as he kept dodging and shooting at different species of alien. He had to make it out of here alive. His body was tired but he had to keep fighting. These bad guys weren't going to stop themselves and it was his job to protect and save the innocent.

After a rough team up with a beautiful woman on a Pegasus (she introduced herself as Brunhilde) and one of the many alien spaceships, Sam noticed something. He dodged one of the extraterrestrials and his left wing made contact with its hand. He heard a small yelp and when he turned around he saw the beast holding its hand in pain. It was covered with a small amount of blood. The end of Sam's wings were super sharp. He smiled at the thought and decided to use this knowledge to his advantage. He started using his wings whenever he could when he knew his guns and kicks weren't enough.

Things were running smoothly until he saw a huge 7 foot tall beast on the battlefield. It was smashing things left and right like the Hulk. Sam prepared himself. He turned around and flew straight into the monster, his wings pointed inward. He used the force of his jetpack to elevate his power and kicked the monster down. As soon as the monster was near the ground he moved his back muscles slightly and stabbed him in the front with a scream. When the deed was done, Sam sat there for a few seconds admiring his work.

"That's new." He heard a familiar voice say behind him.

He turned to his left and saw Steve in his full Cap gear. His face was covered with dirt and he had a cut on his right cheek. In his arm was a broken shield. Sam thought that he looked beautiful.

Sam ejected his wings from the monster.

"Yeah. It is." He shrugged his shoulders as he turned to face Steve fully.

Steve gave a small smile.

"You uh. You cut your beard." Sam replied. He hated awkward conversations.

The super soldier touched his chin.

"Yeah. Got tired of looking at it after a while."

"That's a shame…. I kinda liked it."

Steve's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Yeah?"

Sam nodded. He looked around at the battlefield and the skies to see if anyone needed help. Anything to get him out of this conversation.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Steve. I'm gonna head back in-"

"Wait."

Steve cut him off as he put a hand in Sam's bruised arm. Sam looked at the other man in response.

"You've been gone for 5 years. You and everyone else." Steve started.

Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"In those years I've set up a grief support group. I've helped the rest of the world get back on their feet in any way I could. I've spent months searching for a way to get everyone back."

"You must have been busy." Sam interjected.

Steve chuckled.

"I have been busy. But the one thing that was always on my mind, the one thing that kept me motivated through it all...was you."

Sam looked at Steve.

"Me?" he whispered.

Steve nodded his head.

"I know it sounds lame but, you're one of the few people in my life that keeps me sane and makes me feel alive."

Sam stood there for a moment to soak it all in.

"The hotel."

"What?"

"Why did you look so confused when I told you how I felt? And then avoided talking to me about it?"

Steve sighed.

"I don't know, Sam. I guess I was scared of our relationship breaking apart. Plus I was already stressed out from being on the run. And I'm sorry for that. I truly am."

Sam nodded his head in understanding.

"So does this mean you have feelings for me, too?"

Steve gave one of his small shy smiles.

"Sam, I-"

"Watch out!"

Sam tackled Steve to the ground as one of the huge Hulk like monsters from earlier nearly hit Steve in the head with an ask. Sam closed his eyes as used his right wing to shield from the incoming attack but nothing came.

Sam lowered his wing and saw the Brunhilde from earlier holding the arm of the monster still. She was also holding a sword that was currently embedded into the monster's chest. The Asgardian then pulled her sword out and cut off the monster's axe arm in one solid move. She kicked the monster down with a loud thud.

"The sentiment with your boyfriend is really sweet, but we _ are _ in the middle of battle." The warrior woman said slightly out of breath.

Sam had a huge smile on his face. He turned to look at Steve and noticed how confused he looked.

"Steve, meet Brunhilde. Brunhilde, meet Steve."

"It's a pleasure. And call me Valkyrie." she added with a smile.

"You as well." Steve added.

Sam realized that his hand was on Steve's chest. He quickly removed it and stood up. He grabbed Steve's hand and helped him up as well.

"I need your help with the ships, Bird Man." Valkyrie added. She whistled for her pegasus.

"It's Falcon." Sam supplied.

"Whatever your name is, you coming with? I thought of a better plan than before."

"Yeah. Sure. Just give us a minute?" he gestured between Steve and himself.

Valkyrie nodded and walked towards her ride.

Sam turned to looked at Steve.

"So this is my life now."

Steve smiled.

"It is, huh?"

Sam looked down not knowing what to say next.

Steve pulled Sam's face towards his and gave him a rough but passionate kiss. It felt as if all those years of pining and flirting came to this.

Steve pulled away and squeezed his lover's hand.

"Go help the badass horse lady."

Sam smiled.

"What about you?"

Sam watched as Miljnor flew straight into Steve's outstretched hand.

"I'm gonna go light some bastards up. Stay safe."

Steve gave one last peck on the cheek and walked away.

"Took you long enough." Sam heard from his comms.

Sam smiled.

"I missed you too, Nat."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please comment, leave kudos, etc. Follow me on Tumblr @captainamericasamwilson to hear me yell about samsteve and sam in general


End file.
